Five Nights At Freddy's: Fright Dome
No, there won't be a fright dome event this year. The venue is undergoing a management change of some sort, so licensing the event wasn't possible. But maybe next year! ''- Scott (Sept 9 2017) 'Five Nights At Freddy's: Fright Dome 'is a walk-through horror attraction created by Fright Dome, located at Circus Circus on the Las Vegas Strip. A teaser trailer was released on the official Fright Dome Youtube channel on September 21, 2016. It was finally opened on September 30 2016 and featured real life recreations of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica from the first game, which were made out of fabric. Development of the attraction took 3 to 4 months; this was officially confirmed by a person who worked there. This includes the development of "everything", even the suits themselves. Official Description ''Inside this interactive haunted house, guests will be given a room by room tour by the on-duty security guard and must keep their eyes peeled for lurking shadows, movements, and noises from the notorious characters residing within in order to survive the experience. Content The attraction was changed with each and every day that it was open to feature new jumpscares, animatronics at new locations, etc. So, the content below is for one iteration, and one iteration only. When you first walk in, a relatively run down scene can be seen. Moss sticking to the walls, vines creeping down from the ceiling, and stained brick walls. Then the pizzeria itself can be entered. This "location / pizzeria" is a vague'' representation of the third Freddy's location from FNAF 1. At the entrance of the actual pizzeria, Freddy is standing there, seemingly deactivated. There are 2 signs located close to Freddy, one that says "''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", and another one that says, "Grand Reopening". Under the "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" sign, there is a door, in the front, and to the left. There is also a curtain left of the main door in the middle. Through the curtain is a office that vaguely resembles the original FNAF's office. Though it has the monitors and the drawings that the FNAF 1 office has, there are some major differences. This office has the Freddy mask from FNAF 2 in it.' '''Next to the Freddy head is a door frame that leads to another hallway, if turning right at the intersection, there is a camera system, which does not function. Turning left, there is another curtain. Behind this curtain is the "''Main Show Stage" with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They all seem to be deactivated, except for Chica. She is standing up right unlike the other two. To the left, there is a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner hanged up, and to the right there is a banner that says "LET'S PLAY", and under that there is a door. To the left of the door, there is another curtain. Behind the curtain there is another hallway. Upon going through the curtain, there is a rules sign. Down the hallway, there are camera systems here and there. After the hallway, there is another office. There is another curtain, past that is what seems to be a Parts and Services room. There, the masks of all of the FNAF 1 gang can be found, along with a seemingly deactivated Chica suit standing up. Here is also Foxy's first appearance, but as a unused head. Going forward, there is a Bonnie suit without legs and a head. Another curtain and another camera system, and from there a hallway. Then there is another completely normal hallway, but it has a ball pit to the left. Moving ahead, there is a row of arcade machines, then a claw machine, then another row of arcade machines. After the arcades, there is another curtain leading to another hall with another camera system. Yet another curtain. After that, there is a Prize Corner. This Prize Corner has all of the FNAF 1 gang plushies, small and big. Below, there is smaller merchandise, like key chances, hats, and even a cupcake plushie. Moving further along, there is a dark room with a window at the end; in the window there is a spotlight shining down. Another curtain, yet another Camera System. And when walking a little farther, Pirates Cove. But it's empty, but it leads to another hallway. Past the hallway is the exit, but, there are some more secret rooms. Some wall tiles are sheets that can be moved, and a small maze can be entered. When getting to the end there is another camera system, and it says 5 AM. There is a lit room, which is red. And when going down the hall, there are windows on the left side. Moving ahead, there is an office. This one is more accurate to the FNAF 1 office. Then, a black room with a huge "6AM" sign, then the exit. Gallery Teasers FNaFFrightDome.jpg|''New For 2016'' Videos Category:Attractions